Green With Jealousy
by lilangelrach
Summary: Bella has quite a few secrets that Edward doesn't know about. What will happen when him and some other important people find out. Lets hope Bella can find a way out of her sticky mess.


**I would like to thank my friend Hannah for helping me with ideas to start this story. Her user name on here is evil-little-girl. Please read her story it's really good and about Supernatural which she is obsessed with as well as the characters Dean and Sam.**

**I Don't Own Anything From Twilight**

**Green With Jealousy**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**  
It's days like these I wish I was dead. Not only was it raining but my car had broken down just when I needed it! To make matters worse me and Edward had a big argument last night, over when he's going to change me. I just want to be , 'a monster', as he says, so I can be with him forever. He makes me just want to kill him, the only problem I have is he can't die. He told me he would only change me if I married him. I admit I want to spend eternity with him, only I'm not a fan of marriage at all. I only noticed I'd spaced out when I heard Mr Swales calling my name. "Miss Swan please pay attention." He spoke softly. I nodded my head whilst smiling sweetly to him. He started to teach the biology lesson again. Mr Swales' first name is Chris and by golly did he look like a god. These are the times I like it how Edward can't read my mind. I got to keep my thought private, to myself. It felt like Edward's eyes were burning holes through my skin. I turned to face him, with a stern look on my face, it looked like he didn't need to read my mind to know what I was thinking.**

"**I really want to go over to that desk and kill the teacher. His thoughts just make my blood boil!" He spoke through gritted teeth, all I could do was smirk. "Your mine and no one else's, it will stay like that for as long as I shall live!" he exclaimed.**

"**Jealousy so doesn't suit you. Plus after last night anything is possible." I whispered back to him. Knowing full well he knew what I meant. I turned back to face the front of the class, to see Chris staring at me with lust gliding through his eyes. Now I see what Edward was on about but I don't care, I find him very alluring. As soon as the bell rung Edward shot out the door so he could get away from the gorgeous creature at the front of the class. I waited till everyone had left before making my way over to the teacher's desk. Whilst checking my top two buttons were undone and my skirt pulled up a bit I remembered to thank Alice for the clothes. I tapped Mr Swales' shoulder as he turned around his jaw dropped to the floor. "I just wanted to know if you could help me with some of the work. Seen as it's the end of the day and no ones here." I spoke gently whilst stroking his chest. I knew full well Edward would be listening in on the convocation like he usually does.**

"**Of…of…course Miss Swan." He stuttered quietly. I loved the fact I had this effect on him.**

"**Just call me Bella everyone else does." I told him. He finally got his confidence back and advanced his way over to me. He bent down so his mouth was at my ear.**

"**What do you have a problem understanding beautiful." He spoke huskily in my ear. He reminded me of Edward when he spoke like that. He started to place soft kisses on my neck. I couldn't help but moan. **

"**God that feels so good." I managed to get out. I swear he gave me a love bite because of what I said, I'd have to check later. My arms were round his neck with his playing with the hem of my t-shirt. Somehow without me knowing he had lifted me on to the desk where my legs had wound around his waist. What I was feeling at the moment was pure ecstasy. I know he was ready to take my top off plus so was I. Just when we were about to take it further there was a knock on the door. Chris quickly backed away from me. Both of our breaths were heavy from our previous activities. "Come in!" He shouted. The door swung open and there stood Edward with a frown on his face. Well it served him right for the things he said before.**

"**Sorry sir, it's just Bells needs to get home because Renesmee will be waiting." He said. I walked over to my desk picked up my bag and made my way to the door. Correcting my clothes as I went. I turned before leaving.**

"**See you tomorrow sir." I exclaimed before exiting the room. Just as I was about to leave through school's main entrance Edward was beside me trying to get my attention. I ignored him all the way to the car. The car ride home was quiet neither dare speak to the other in case another argument started again. Whilst in the car I checked my neck and here was a big red mark just below my left ear, which confirmed my suspicions. There was something I hadn't told Edward and that was I had Mr Swales' number. Out of the blue my mobile started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out only to find I had a text off Chris saying 'We will finish off what we started soon gorgeous, don't worry x'. I sent one back stating 'I am not worrying handsome, see you soon sexy x'. The only sound that was made was the engine; shuffling of feet and every now and then a sigh escaped one of our mouths. For the rest of the car journey I just thought about me and the sex god I'd been texting. As soon as the car stopped in front of the house I shot out the door, making my way up the driveway. Edward took his time for once. The door shot open when I was about a meter away. I got bombarded by a hug from some short arms. Immediately I knew who it was my, lovely 2 year old, daughter Renesmee.**

"**I missed you mummy!" She bellowed. every time she smiles it's like a chain reaction because I do the same. "Why were you and daddy shouting each others names last night?" Nessie questioned me. My face suddenly became flustered. "Were you hurting each other because I could hear moaning as well!" She mentioned. I didn't think I could get anymore embarrassed but I was so wrong.**

"**Mummy and daddy were just practicing something for school sweetheart." I spoke as calmly as possible. She finally left it and skipped her way into the house. Edward just went round me and through the front door following Nessie, not speaking a word to me. There's a secret I've kept from Edward for 3 years. The truth is Renesmee might not be his, I had a one night stand with Chris when he first started to work at Forks High School. Luckily he's forgotten about it. The one thing I don't understand why she's a vampire if she's not Edward's. The only way that would work was if Mr Swales was a vampire as well. Was there something I didn't know…**

**  
I wonder what will happen next. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**This was my second story tell me what you think of it.**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
